Believe
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: They're two half of one whole, they're the prince and his Cinderella, they're the snake and the griffon, they're oh-so-different, and oh-so-perfect, and together they are oh-so-right.  One-shot.


He doesn't believe in love, because it's unattainable.

Oh, sure, he believes in love for _others_. His father, who most think of as evil, loves his mother more than anything, and vice versa. He's seen plenty couples snogging around Hogwarts, and though most are broken up in a few months, tops, some have stuck together through the years.

He doesn't believe in love for _himself,_ because how could that fiery, smart girl love a cold, cruel, snake?

* * *

><p>She doesn't believe in fairy tales, because they're illogical.<p>

There are no fairy godmothers, though there is plenty of magic. If you get a pretty dress and some glass slippers, you won't fall in love. Apples aren't poisonous, and kissing doesn't wake someone up from a hundred year sleep. Most importantly, true love _does not_ conquer all. Really, fairy tales are quite illogical.

She doesn't believe in fairy tales, because in real life you don't get your prince.

* * *

><p>He doesn't believe his feelings, because they've never helped him before.<p>

They never helped him become best in the class (or really, second best), or become popular, or anything else, for that matter. Being emotionless has gotten him so much, so why let his feelings through? Why let anyone see the real Scorpius Malfoy when he can be the better version, when he can be the cool, confident, emotionless one instead.

He doesn't believe his feelings, because they're worthless.

* * *

><p>She doesn't believe her cousins, because they're all liars.<p>

Not saying she doesn't love them, but the large group of Weasley/Potter children is well known for pranking each other. Even she, the calm, smart one, get's in on the fun. And really, with her mind, she was quite good. But this prank was too cruel, because it toyed with her emotions, and Rose Weasley didn't like to be toyed with. Her cousins would pay, later.

She doesn't believe her cousins, because there is no way he looks at her the same way she looks at him.

* * *

><p>He doesn't believe that he loves her.<p>

Because if he does, he'll be admitting his feelings, and going against the firm belief he'll never have love. He simply can't love her, because she won't ever love him, and even though he looks unbreakable, looks can be deceiving, and he _can_ be broken. He just doesn't want to be.

He won't admit he loves Rose Weasley, because then it would be true.

* * *

><p>She doesn't believe that she loves him.<p>

Because he's a _prince, _and she's just the nerdy Weasley girl, top of her class, bottom of the popularity chart. The most memorable thing about her is her freckles, because they're _everywhere_, and he's like some god, or angel. He's just so perfect, and she's like imperfection bottled.

She doesn't believe she loves him because he's _him_, and she's just another speck on the floor.

* * *

><p>They don't believe in each other until they're staring in the others face.<p>

They don't believe they could be friends until they're talking about school.

They don't believe they could like each other until he makes her laugh.

They don't believe they could love each other until they're snogging.

They don't believe they're relationship will be excepted until Albus finds them and congratulates Rose.

They don't believe they're perfect for each other until they're holding hands and never wanting to let go.

He didn't believe in love until he met her and she accepted him – the _real_ him.

She didn't believe in fairy tales until his kiss woke her up and made her feel _alive_.

* * *

><p>They didn't believe they ever had a chance of being together until they <em>were<em>, and now they can't imagine being apart.

They're two half of one whole, they're the prince and his Cinderella, they're the snake and the griffon, they're oh-so-different, and oh-so-perfect, and together they are _oh-so-right_.


End file.
